User talk:Saz/Archive 3
Archive 1 Archive 2 ::::You were the one to put "first" on here. --'Sazzy ' 12:29, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::All of you are like him. --'Tiger' grrr!! 11:59, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::Stamp fail much? :P ~ ĐONT TALK 11:32, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :Double Ninja'd. ;) Selket Shadowdancer 11:55, 11 June 2008 (EDT) Ninja'd :3 ~ ĐONT TALK 11:32, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :First. --'Tiger' grrr!! 11:33, 11 June 2008 (EDT) I am Unb&'d. :3--'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 08:54, 21 June 2008 (EDT) : D: o noez ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:55, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :: Oyez :D --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 09:18, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::Omygodimonfire! [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 13:19{GMT}21-06-MMVIII :::: D: onoez! --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 09:21, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Goodgood :P Behave this time ^^ --'Sazzy ' 06:48, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::::: ;o Because that's gonna happen xD needs moar smileez ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:05, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Ya I will be zery behavable naw yeye ;o --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 18:28, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Damn Klumpeet, stop watching decline of videogaming ;) Brandnew. 05:07, 26 June 2008 (EDT) Your userpage heading thing I like it. -- Come visit 11:56, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :thx :) --'Sazzy ' 12:59, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::It is secksy. I like it. -- Come visit 13:04, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::Dont steal it x] --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 13:06, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I'm not. It's just vewy secksy. -- Come visit 13:08, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Ya itis --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 13:09, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::You are a very cool person im surprised i havent met you before :) Pleased to meet u-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 17:05, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Saz is aweasum, Saz ownz x] --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 17:12, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Ohaider o/ Nice to meet you too :3 --'Sazzy ' 17:23, 27 June 2008 (EDT) i herd u miss igor there isnt rly a place to put it on ur userpage, so make room. gogogo!-- 09:33, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :It's just an empty link? How 'bout putting a box on there first xP --'Sazzy ' 10:04, 1 July 2008 (EDT) ::I will use that box too, FYI. -- Come visit 11:09, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :::zomg some1 killed it..!!!??11..1, ill get to the bottom of this ><-- 16:02, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :::it was rapta-- 16:05, 1 July 2008 (EDT) ::::# 14:00, 1 July 2008 Rapta (Talk | contribs) Template:User Misses Igor moved to User:The Noob Police/Template:User Misses Igor (revert)'' -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:06, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :::::So how the hell do I add it now? --'Sazzy ' 17:52, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :::::: is the userbox. -- Come visit 22:08, 1 July 2008 (EDT) Is it me.... .... or is there a serious increase in ppl here lately that post 10 terribaed builds a day, hoping to get a good one through? --'Sazzy ' 17:53, 1 July 2008 (EDT) is it me or does 3=/=10?i post one build every so often usually, one creative day is no reason to say this on my build page and on your user page, half my builds have been in testing for months...Snipey lizard 17:55, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :It's not only you. Don't get all pissy now. --'Sazzy ' 18:03, 1 July 2008 (EDT) /pissy /rage /qq /bored /tv.Snipey lizard 18:34, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :It's not only you. There seems to be an increase of bad builds made by the same authors; and the most of them won't listen to advise either. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:57, 5 July 2008 (EDT) ::I don't try to make bad builds, just builds with underused elites. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 00:57, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :::Just cause an elite is underused doesn't make it bad ^^ I've seen some nice stuff from you tbh --'Sazzy ' 07:36, 9 July 2008 (EDT) Your comment Feel free to drop by and see my response. Thanks for looking! Choytw ~~ Talk+ 16:33, 9 July 2008 (EDT) Your User Page Is freakin awesome! ;-) Once I saw it, I wanted to do something similar, but then decided that would ruin how awesome it is lol Choytw ~~ Talk+ 15:19, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :After correcting me in my stupidity, I questioned, "who could be that aware to notice my stupidity?" I see who it is now. :) Your page is powerful and full of win. I bow to thee. User:Bigtymerxg4 09:16, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :No One Understands Me :Skill :Razer Blade Mastery :You are unaffected by everything. This skill ends when you move out of your parent's house and get a girlfriend and/or boyfriend. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:53, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::Aaah sweet ^^ It was too long since I've heard from you and your awesomesauce skills! --'Sazzy ' 10:54, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::I come and go as I please. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:59, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Should be a shout imho. Would be imba too. --'Sazzy ' 11:05, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::::0 atts, no armor, no regen, no skills, etc. Would be emo. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:09, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Bleh was only seeing the good parts, not being affected by hexes, conditions, damage etc QQ --'Sazzy ' 11:10, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ehm ... sorry i called you a 'he'. though you must admit it is kind of a logical assumption around here :S.--Reason.decrystallized 20:43, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :Meh np xP I'm usually quite shocked myself to find another female on gw. ^-^ --'Sazzy ' 20:44, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::Finding a female on GW doesn't shock me, as there are plenty in my guild. But finding a female on PvX makes me go :o And I didn't know Saz was a female :o -- Come visit 11:56, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::Well, first off, if you're name is "Sazzy" as in "sassy", you're probably messing a testicle. If you're signature is pink, you're probably missing another testicle. If all your characters are girls, your probably missing your dick. Thus, what do you have....? -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:59, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Good point. I never thought of that lulz -- Come visit 12:01, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Not all my characters are female :3 *points at derv and rit* I've only met 4ish females ingame anyway, and 3 of them are retarded when it comes to making builds and I'm guessing the 4th one just stole her builds somewhere. And Saz is short for Sarah O.O --'Sazzy ' 12:22, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Half of my guild are female. Unsurprisingly, we have a Fashion Officer. Surprisingly, I have passed. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 13:52, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Half of the top of my guild is female (5 of 10--IIRC), and there is also some female members. Then there is about 10 in the other guilds in my alliance so. Meeting a female on GW is no shock to me. -- Come visit 14:03, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::You seem to like to point that out xP --'Sazzy ' 14:19, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Im totaly wasted riht now so i repeat stuff usualy when i am and not realy make lot of sense so iuno wat ive said and havent said so i just say it incase i havent —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Infidel ( ) . ::::::::::Wow. I type like a complete idiot when I'm wasted. Sorry for repeating myself. -- Come visit 17:02, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Speed UW Saz, The only changes I made so far at my build located here ,are: *Many text changes (since there where lot of grammar problems with the original text -now i just made a link to the whole guide without setting it on the page-. *1 skill change cause i had a mesmer skill in a El/A build. *1 big change, which contains: changing the variant setup (4 terra's) to primary and the primary 4 perma sf's to variants, because people don't use perma form that much anymore since a few days. They only use terra, ursan and hb now. Thats why I changed the perma runners to variants and the terra's to main use. Its 10 min slower but far more safe since if you kill a dream rider by accident, you die and its over with perma form. So there aren't THAT many changes at all since I changed the status to testing (which I did from the 15th and almost none if you look at the builds itself -only 1 skill change and 1 change for the setup as you see-). :P robertjan 02:26, 19 July 2008 (EDT) :Was merely pointing out that we had 3 versions, and that they should be merged. --'Sazzy ' 05:58, 19 July 2008 (EDT) ::could be a good point yes :). But those other 2 have sf in the main build and work in a diffrent way :P. But i could copy paste the text for the use of the terra of the archived build to my build and then they're merged.Or do you suggest something else?robertjan 06:39, 19 July 2008 (EDT) :::K merged them. The archived build could be deleted. Its all here now with variants, text etcrobertjan 06:48, 19 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Archived stuff doesn't get deleted, that's why it's in archive in the first place :3 --'Sazzy ' 06:50, 19 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Ah k np. Then we will let it archived. What do you think of the layout of the team setup here?. I think its finished now but maybe you could look at it. :)robertjan 06:55, 19 July 2008 (EDT) HEY Gurlfrand Whats up dewd. Tis I rask. I was bored and in the middle of realizing I haven't slept in 3 days. So I made this. Enjoy. I have to admit that Igor>Me. He was a great teacher. and I have school in 2 hours so laterz. I'll be trolling some random pvp build later on today.So look for me on discussion pages near you. -_-_->Rask of Shadows AKA Bluerask66.197.225.69 03:55, 21 July 2008 (EDT) SO I herd U r a guild leader, I herd frosty want new guild, see where this is going? Frosty No U! 16:17, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :I don't see where it is going. – Come visit 16:21, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :: Train to emoville :::Indeed Frosty No U! 10:06, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Choo choo! 11:07, 23 July 2008 (EDT) So I herd you were active even on 'indefinte breaks'? Brandnew. 19:45, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :I was clicking them bloo links as my evening wasn't filled today. Then Frosty burned my eyes out with his SS comments, forcing me to post rlly. It's also more of a gw break tbh. I haven't started the game in a while now. So lower post count on PvX is a logic following of it tbh --'Sazzy ' 19:47, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::Heh, frosty toned down alright. ;) Well, enjoy your break tbh. Brandnew. 19:50, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::can't play gw all the time amiright xP Ionno. I just recently finished some goals that I wanted to get and then it always feels like you need to do other things for a while to get the interest back later imho :3 Also needed a break from telling the same people over and over how and why their build is baed tbh :/ --'Sazzy ' 19:53, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::: Rask says Hai! Oh and ofc I'm am no longer perma-banned as you can see. OH and I made a sig =D Lulz anyways Hope you gain interest in gw soon I shall e-stalk you >=O ect ect Anyways I know how it can get I recently am on a break from GW trying to get a job ect. Gl and hf. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] 01:26, 2 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Ohaider. Wb! Anyway, dunno yet. I still stalk recent changes for a few minutes now and then and post something when I think it's rlly fucking stupid. Think that will be it for quite a while now. Been too busy to play too tbh xP vacation and all. Usually changes when school starts again, though. --'Sazzy ' 05:20, 2 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Well. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] <----- Rlly fuxin stoopid. Talk to me sometime cuz my userpage is lonely and I miss Igor D:!?!?!? Oh and I was wondering if you've seen Gurren Lagann O:?!?! [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] 09:02, 2 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::: SAZ D:!?!?!? Teach me about purple for siggies. I want to have purplez in mai letters ect or purple black and red O: Ect. If you will teach me I'll totally give you something semi-worthless on gw [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] 10:47, 2 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I'm guessing you want your letters to have a different color, how about [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] If that's what you meant by purple-red & black. --'Sazzy ' 10:53, 2 August 2008 (EDT) I has question How did you get the secksy header thing at the top of your userpage? I want one :( 14:52, 2 August 2008 (EDT) :I brushed it in Photoshop. It's actually a serious crop of a flyer I made for a party I was co-organizing with some graffiti fonts combined to form my name. --'Sazzy ' 14:55, 2 August 2008 (EDT) ::ic. iz mad secksy. I will make something for myself that is a cool header thing then whenever I can find the time to do so in photoshop. 20:43, 2 August 2008 (EDT) Beguiling Haze Aftercast Please see here http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10309903. and a good day to you sir mam. [[User:Ravager|'Ravager']][[User_talk:Ravager|'ofDreams']] :Sazzy is a female :s 22:47, 2 August 2008 (EDT) ::I stand corrected and I am sorry about that QQ [[User:Ravager|'Ravager']][[User_talk:Ravager|'ofDreams']] :::Hmm. Well, that sucks. Someone should add a note on wiki for that tbh. --'Sazzy ' 05:08, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::::You can still hold halls and make it into the top 100 GvG guilds with assassins, btw. - 06:09, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Well the aftercast sucks, but it's not like you're standing there for 3 seconds before you can actually do something. It's just a small delay making the prot against it a bit easier. I actually played a lot with beguiling that seems to have an aftercast all along and I never had any problems finishing off my target tbh. --'Sazzy ' 06:43, 3 August 2008 (EDT) re:Perv What're you wearing? And how big is your guild? And would you/they be interested in GvG? - 08:25, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :We are pve oriented (yeh we're noob! :< ) and so far I haven't seen anyone express the desire to GvG or do other pvp for that matter. I can ask around if you want, though. For now I can let you know that if you need a person, I could join in now and then if you want as whatever character you want, though I'm not very experienced with it. I learn fast however. And right now I'm wearing pants and a shirt. --'Sazzy ' 09:01, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::Go ahead and ask around. If you're interested and aren't in an alliance you could buddy up with Ska's PvX PUG and GvG with us. - 10:10, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::: PvE is fun <.<. Anyways I need your Opinion on something.Get back to me on my talk page if you can/want to. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] 01:20, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::We do PvE, too. Normally solo unless someone wants help so alliance with us anyway, Sazzyfaec. Also, I'm just ripping the resize parameter off my sigs <_< - 05:24, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::: My uw build is total win >=O. Its slowish but The whole "arg I killed everything at once and got crap drops" effect isn't there O:. and its innovative ;). Like [[User:Saz|'Someone']] I know. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] 05:13, 4 August 2008 (EDT) Its the truth. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 12:45, 4 August 2008 (EDT) --'Sazzy ' 12:47, 4 August 2008 (EDT) 12:51, 4 August 2008 (EDT) I think I broke your talk page :o I sorry. 12:53, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :Yes, you did. I also have no clue how to fix QQ --'Sazzy ' 12:54, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::I dunno how to fix it either :( Maybe Dont or Frv does. I sorries. 12:55, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::Lol dont indent Userboxes. --Srs Beans 12:55, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::YEY SRS BEANS FIXEDED! 12:57, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::::but why not QQ ? --'Sazzy ' 13:18, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::My QQing days are over. That's why. 13:20, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::I meant the indenting rlly; --'Sazzy ' 13:31, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::The reason you shouldn't indent userboxes is because it breaks pages, as you might've noticed. And if you haven't noticed, well, idk. --'› Srs Beans ' 13:37, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Ye i noticed. I just wondered why it fuxxs up things --'Sazzy ' 13:45, 4 August 2008 (EDT) Lmao Saz the build got all 5's xD 9 votes in and still all perfect votes =P. and you are a wiki-god [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 16:44, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :yay congrats! I must admit that I was a bit septic about it at first! But it worked and it worked well ^^ Though you did have some close calls :P (we'll blame not wearing the recommended armor) --'Sazzy ' 16:53, 4 August 2008 (EDT) MSN sucks – ★ Sazzy ' '~ ĐONT*SYSOP 18:55, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :I luurv. Can I possibly make it smaller, though? --'★ Sazzy '-- 18:56, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::Now? – ★ Sazzy ' '~ ĐONT*SYSOP 19:03, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::Aaaah! Perfect! *glomp* thx ^^ – ★ Sazzy ' 19:06, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::More yellow bars for youu. Btw, yw. '~ ĐONT*SYSOP 19:08, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::::I almost thought it was something important xP – '★ Sazzy ' 19:09, 4 August 2008 (EDT)